


Blutige Tränen

by va_di_pa



Series: Blutige Tränen [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Mirrors, Sadness, Self-Harm
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/va_di_pa/pseuds/va_di_pa
Summary: Nur weil ein Mensch lächelt und lacht bedeutet das nicht das mit ihm alles in Ordnung ist. Manch ein lächeln ist nur eine Maske die zerbricht sobald man alleine ist.
Series: Blutige Tränen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663456





	Blutige Tränen

1 Jahr, 12 Monate, 52 Wochen, 365 Tage, 8760 Stunden, 525600 Minuten, 3153600 Sekunden.  
Was haben all diese Zahlen gemeinsam?  
All diese Zahlen haben eines gemeinsam, denn so oft sag ich mir, dass alles in Ordnung ist doch dabei Lüge ich mich nur selbst an, denn nichts ist in Ordnung.  
Rein gar nichts.  
Früher da war alles in Ordnung.  
Da war mein Lächeln echt, meine Freude nicht gespielt und meine Augen glänzten voller Lebensfreude.  
Ja, damals war noch alles in Ordnung.  
Heute ist nichts mehr in Ordnung.  
Jeden Tag kämpfe ich mir ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht, spiele meinen Menschen eine Freude vor die falscher nicht sein kann und meine Augen die lassen mich jeden Tag aufs Neue zusammenzucken.  
An jedem einzelnen Tag an dem ich in den Spiegel schaue, blicke ich in Augen die mir stumpf entgegenblicken.  
Oft stehe ich Stundenlang vor dem Spiegel und frage mich was mit mir passiert ist.  
Einst sah man auf jedem Foto, auf jedem Video, bei jedem Blick in den Spiegel und jedes Mal wenn man mir in die Augen schaute, ein glänzen in ihnen, ein glänzen der Freude, der puren Lebenslust.  
Jetzt sah man nichts mehr davon, kein glänzen war in ihnen.  
Die Spiegel zeigten mir was aus mir geworden ist, was aus dem glücklichen Mädchen von früher geworden ist, jedoch verrieten sie mir nicht wie es dazu gekommen war, wieso jetzt eine Stumpfheit und nicht ein glänzen in meinen Augen ist.  
Jedes Mal stelle ich mir die Frage wohin mein altes ich verschwunden ist, warum es mich so zurückgelassen hat und nicht einfach bei mir geblieben ist.  
Ich berührte den Spiegel vor mir, er war so kalt wie ich mich gerade fühlte, vorsichtig strich über das Gesicht, mein Gesicht.  
Ich wollte das glänzen wiedersehen.  
Meine Finger strichen weiter über den Spiegel in der Hoffnung Sie zu trösten und ein echtes Lächeln hervorzurufen.  
Eine Träne rinnt beiden über die Wange, alles schien zu erstarren, meine Hand löste sich von dem Spiegel, die Finger waren feucht.  
Ein riss zog sich durch den Spiegel, er schien zu weinen, denn eine rote Träne hinterlässt ihre Spur auf ihm.


End file.
